


Ghastly

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley has OPINIONS about cider (Aziraphale too)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Kudos: 19





	Ghastly

“Cider,” says Crowley, shuddering visibly.

“What, my dear?” 

They’re sprawled on the sofa in the back room of the bookshop. The whisky bottle is empty. They’ve been there a while and conversation has flagged.

“Alcohol tha’s too ghastly,” Crowley slurs. “Can’t abide the stuff.”

“Thought you liked apples.”

“What!?” Crowley sits up straighter, terribly affronted. “Apples, yeah. But cider … abomination!”

“They drink mulled cider in America,” says Aziraphale, musingly, gazing into his empty glass.

“No, angel, now you’re just having me on.”

“'S true. Tried it once.” Aziraphale shudders.

“That bad?”

“ _ Ghastly _ .”

“Calvados, though. ’Nother matter,” says Crowley, brightening.

_Prompt: cider_


End file.
